


Sigma's /ss/ Semen Sucking Career Change

by Tas_tan



Category: Original Work
Genre: /ss/, Age Difference, F/M, Fat Ass, Insemination, Mind Break, Shota, Sloppy, facefuck, piledrive, quick loss, slutwear, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: Sigma is a brazen and decidedly buxom female mercenary with a track record of success and a penchant for spending her contract money as quickly as she gets it. During a dry spell for her contracts, her poor spending habits force her to take on a mission out of the realm of her expertise: completely draining the balls of a perverse nobleman's son whilst trying to keep herself from being fucked retarded by the size of his cock.She doesn't succeed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sigma's /ss/ Semen Sucking Career Change

**Author's Note:**

> Sigma is the character depicted here:https://imgur.com/a/tldL8s5
> 
> The character Sigma does not belong to me and is owned by the person who had the piece made.

There comes a time in every mercenary’s career wherein the proficiencies and preferences that they maintain towards their work are subverted in pursuit of the highest paying ‘job’ possible. When this point in time comes about and to what extent these things must be disregarded varies from mercenary to mercenary, but amongst female practitioners, these instances almost always fall within a span of time measuring from their 20th year to their 30th.

Partway through her 26th year, Sigma—one of few reputable female mercenaries lauded for her versatility in combat—found the point in time prescribed for all those within her profession starring her directly in the face. Following a pair of inordinately peaceful months whose unfolding provided only the most reputable of ‘hired hands’ with paying work, what meagre funds she had set away in preparation for such dry spells were exhausted on a mixture of food, drink, and the pursuit of paying jobs within the largest merchant city she could travel to on foot.

In any other city during any other period of time, the effort that she invested in searching for would have yielded work for her within days. Between her daily circuit through the city’s taverns by day and her lingering within the largest of them for hours at night, no stone related to presenting herself to potential clients went unturned. One could have argued that curtailments in her spending throughout these days may well have allowed her to persist in her search for an additional month or so, but in the first place, such a miserly approach should not have been required. Perhaps within an isolated village, but certainly not one of the region’s primary hubs for commerce.

Cause notwithstanding, Sigma’s inability to come upon work suited to her talents necessitated that she ‘open’ herself to opportunities seemingly unsuited to her skillset. As a direct result of her frequenting most every tavern she could within a city populated by a significant number of wealthy individuals on a daily basis, her presence eventually attracted the eye of a nobleman deadest on hiring her for a task that, by his definition, “only the most talented and physically adept young women possibly might be suitable for”.

As well meaning a client as any mercenary could ask for, the nobleman proved extremely forthcoming with the motivation behind his approaching Sigma and the nature of the task he intended to hire her for.

The former concerned her body. By virtue of his having seen her statuesque figure and the sometimes toned, sometimes fatty and succulent female assets owned by her frame without the cuirass and gauntlets typically worn by less militarily-focused mercenaries, the nobleman arrived at several conclusions about her figure and appearance.

As a young woman in ownership of a buttocks length, back-width head of pink-red hair whose frontal excess was cutely bundled into two vertically-set, pillar-like pigtails to either side of her face, and a smooth, tanned complexion that rendered the E-Cup puffiness and perkiness of her breasts as seeming like melon-shaped eyesores of flesh sloped across her chest, he defined her then as owning undoubtedly feminine traits unsullied by her profession. Complimented by the indifferent coolness in her visage, the sculpting of her oft-bared midsection with a mixture of scars and sturdy abdominal musculature, and a set of unfairly curvaceous hips whose spreading of her pant’s left verily little to the imagine as to the rigid thickness of her thighs and buttocks, he argued then that many—the inanely wealthy included—would pay significant sums of money for the use of her body for sex.

Quick to recognize the short temper concealed by her facial features, he immediately afterwards declared that he was not one of them.

Then came his proposal:

In return for a sum of money that exceeded the highest paying job of her mercenary career by several times, Sigma was tasked with taking the virginity of the nobleman’s 4-year-old son in a manner both satisfying, and ‘edifying’ with regards to the manner in which intercourse ought to be performed with a woman. Though the boy’s satisfaction and direction were to take precedence over her own throughout, the exact method by which she achieved these things were to be left up to her.

Understandably taken aback by the nobleman’s proposal (this alongside the fact that he had produced it within a tavern in broad daylight), a flaring of Sigma’s temper very nearly resulted in her refusing the man outright. Fortunate enough to have persisted within a pit of desperation deep enough for her mind to prioritize survival over its predilections, the sum of money that the nobleman had introduced his offer with ‘stuck’ with her just long enough to measure her temper.

Without any questions as to the nature of the child she’d be serving or the motivation behind the nobleman seeing about the ‘removal’ of his virginity at such a young age, she gilded herself, and accepted. Her doing so did result in a certain amount of this information being provided to her regardless—this coming as a result of the nobleman’s disposition—but prior to its provision, Sigma was unlikely to have asked.

For the sum of money that she was to earn, validation for the job was completely unnecessary.

Perfectly happy to allow vital information about the boy to flow into one of her ears and out of the other, Sigma agreed then to enact his ‘special event’ as soon as possible. Under the assumption that she had been gifted an extremely simple—albeit shameful—task with which to line her pockets for months to come, she spared no expense in prettying herself, and proceeded to the nobleman’s manor that very evening.

However, in her preoccupation, she neglected a rule of her profession burnt into the minds of all mercenaries throughout their upbringing:

Before a job is taken, every aspect of its completion must be assessed for feasibility lest its scope prove beyond one’s ability manage…

-

**THE LENDER ESTATE—11PM**

No matter how she slanted her gaze or where she attempted to shift its focus, flesh and blood vessels consumed her line of sight.

From her arrival at the mouth of her juvenile suitor’s bedroom or from the floor space directly ahead of his crotch, Sigma found herself consumed by the fully-erect slab of bestial cockflesh rooted at his crotch and the sweat-moistened, fist-sized testicles that hung from its root.

In every sense of the word, it was an eyesore. Without a foreskin with which to obscure the contrast between the beet redness of its engorged glans and the largely pale, and otherwise irritation-kissed exterior of its trunk, all of its qualities from root to tip were projected to the world in full.

Whilst on her feet, her eyes had followed veins as lengthy as her forearm down from below the boy’s glans across nearly 14 inches down to its root. Each one a meaty, almost gelatinous-seeming tree-trunk trapped underneath his erection’s skin, their encirclement of the steeled bloat of his urethra and the chubby branches that occasionally broke off from their length aptly simulated a forest of virility prone to ‘swaying’ in accordance with the volume of blood pumped into his length.

Whilst on her knees, a humid miasma of virile semen and stale sweat drew her eyes to its tip, and in doing so conveyed its bicep-fat girth to her. Glans leaking a dense, cloudy precum and drenched in a number of masculine scents whose origin sat within whatever pungent swimmers its testicles produced, taking her eyes off of it from this position became impossible for her the moment she was set.

Were the organ’s juvenile owner not present to observe her stupor in anticipation of her escape from it, her remaining in it indefinitely could have become a forgone conclusion. Thanks to this, the elongation of her staring saw the boy in question speak out to tug Sigma just far enough back into reality to recognize what she was doing.

“You said we were gonna start, right? How come you’re just sitting there not doing anything?” the boy asked, curtly. “I dunno what Father told you, but my being little doesn’t mean I’m totally clueless about this stuff. I know that it doesn’t count as doing anything until you press my cock into at least one of your holes.”

“It should be easy from where you are, so are you gonna do it or not?”

Addressed by a boy far too adorable for the dissatisfied chiding he delivered, the first emotion imposed onto Sigma past her arousal-based stupor was frustration. Having been charged with the task of attending to all of his sexual needs without question, his chastising her as he had was no different than a demand for her to spring into action and serve the purpose that she had been paid for.

Coming from a messy-haired, appropriately-tiny 4-year-old with an apparent lack of regard for his elders, such a demand amounted to a brand of disrespect that Sigma was not designed to stomach in silence. Left with no other alternatives but to do so by her position, an eruption of frustration within her heart was to be expected.

This did not stop her from using it to her advantage, of course. Rather than maintaining her toe-supported squat and grinding her teeth in frustration, Sigma pressed her torso inwards to set her lips directly opposite the meaty dollop of precum freshly wadded at the nose of the boy’s glans. As she moved, she reached forward with both hands to envelope several inches of cockflesh below his member’s midpoint with the moist smoothness of her palms.

Position affirmed, she immediately turned her features up towards the boy to ‘respond’ to his pouty disapproval with an arrogant smirk.

“You’re an impatient little brat, aren’t you? Your father didn’t mention anything about you being built so differently, so forgive me if my ‘low-born’ eyes took their time in figuring out how to deal with you.” she exhaled, smoothly. “I’ll have you know that you’re 2 or 3 decades off from being able to use this thing the way you think you can, so don’t get ahead of yourself. Just try and stay nice and still for me and I’ll have you finished before you know it...”

Behind this utterance, Sigma’s inward drive with her torso was concluded by a serpentine snap of her skull and a perverse parting of her lips. Spreading the succulent pillows far enough to just barely accommodate the girth of the boy’s glans, her approach eventually resulted in the bloated helmet of cockflesh being messily plugged through her lips and into the beginnings of her mouth. Driven by her desire to show her near-toddler-aged partner the difference in their sexual experience, she suppressed the feelings of strain and astonishment drawn to the forefront of her brain by the spreading of her lips, and immediately afterwards invested herself into bobbing them along his length until a meagre 1/4th of the semen-scented shaft was driven into her mouth.

Throughout, she prioritized aggression over outright effectiveness. Careful to keep her snide gaze directed up at the boy at all times, she manipulated both her skull and oral cavity in a manner that suggested that throating such monstrous phalluses was a hobby of hers. Whether in the midst of retracting her skull to reorient her lips’ position or slamming it inwards to push additional fractions of his cock towards her throat, she regularly discharged the dense spittle welled within her mouth from her lustful gawking at the organ in heavy, compressed bursts (these large enough to send streaks of goo oozing down the boy’s phallus face towards its midsection), and all the while smeared their contents around his glans and the beginnings of his cock with her tongue. Then, when at last every inch in the paltry span she had selected was depressed into her mouth, she immediately transitioned into a rapid, back and forth grind of her gullet’s beginnings across them structured to create a sloppiness and noisiness that few (if any) 4-year-olds could be expected to bear.

Her aim in this was two-pronged: overwhelming the nobleman’s son with sexual pleasure and rendering him a malleable ‘putty’ for her to shape in preparation for their actual coupling. Having entered his bedroom under the assumption that the size of his cock would allow her to use her throat and oral cavity as a perfect siphon for his juvenile erection, the reality of her situation—this being his shaft’s borderline bestial length and girth—resulted in the recalibration of her efforts into their current shape.

Despite the abruptness of her change in plan, Sigma’s confidence in her ministrations was no different from what she might have invested in her throating. At the root of this confidence was the knowledge that she maintained about her target; no matter how massive his manhood, a virginal boy was still a virginal boy. As such, displays of concentrated whorishness combined with concentrated sexual pleasure were all but certain to drag him into a knee-buckling orgasm within seconds. Thus, in spite of her having yet to enjoy the company of an adult with a member as brutishly-cragged and sweat-greased as his own, she displayed no signs of shame or weakness whilst punching his meat in and out of her mouth.

After nearly a minute of effort, she even found a stride for herself. Though her lips were kept spread in imitation of a pipe-mouth perfectly suited for the siphoning of the boy’s glans whilst her breasts were repeatedly doused with innumerable wads of precum and throatslop fished from her depths as she worked, the comfort that she acquired with the depth and aggression of her ministrations allowed for Sigma to take an initial pair of phallus inches into her mouth as she worked. Gifted with a less-than-troublesome gag-reflex, these gains amounted to the plunging and wrenching of an impressive 6-inch span of vein-bulked cockflesh in and out of her mouth per stroke of her skull.

Whereas her plunging imposed what she imagined to be a maddening ‘bunt’ of glans flesh against the congested beginnings of her throat—this coming after his shaft’s most sensitive inches were pressed through the compressed beginnings of her oral cavity—her wrenching saw these very same inches choked by a mixture of the cavity’s pressure and the phallus-draining suction that her lips dragged across its girth. Both fractions supplemented equally by wild flutters of her tongue against the underside of his length and the occasional rotation of the organ around the entirety of its girth, all of the sexual prowess she had accrued in her 26 years was clearly conveyed in every motion that she produced.

Equally aroused by her ministrations and enthused by their ease, thoughts of simplicity and success began seeping into Sigma’s brain directly in time with her acquiring automaticity for her motions.

“Not so talkative now, are ya, kiddo? That’s what the fuck I thought!” she thought, teasingly. “If you think this is nice, just wait until I let you taste what it’s like inside my cunt. When I’m finished with you, you’re never going to look at any of the older women your father throws at you the same way ever again!”

“Now hurry up and squirt that stinking nut you’ve saved up down my throat so that I can—

***SSCHLRORRR—PPPAH!!***

Whilst preoccupied with her apparent successes, Sigma neglected to devote attention to the boy that they concerned. Silent and stalwart throughout an abbreviated session of sucking and throating potent enough to cripple most youths within his age group, the boy’s perception of proceedings was construable as either debilitating or uninteresting throughout her execution.

In reality, only the latter was accurate. Right at the peak of Sigma’s punching his meat through her gullet, the boy reached down with his right hand to collect a handful of the pink-red hair that flowed down from the back of her skull. With it in his grasp, he simultaneously dragged her skull backwards out of its latest plunge, and pulled his crotch outwards to drag his cock out of her mouth behind several dense splutters of throatslop.

Undaunted by the stinging disengagement of her lips’ suction right at the end of his retreat, he conveyed the indifference dominating his actions to Sigma at the very same moment that he freed himself.

“Well, that was boring.” he sighed, words audibly exasperated. “I will say that it was a lot better than all of the stuff that the ladies before you did, but I’ll probably have to use your cunt if I actually wanna get off.”

“So, yeah. Could you kinda put yourself up against the end of my bed or something? I’m shorter than you, so I don’t really feel like coming up with a position that would be comfortable for you.”

While aware of every word that her tiny suitor produced, Sigma’s incredulity very nearly deafened her to them. Seeing it was one thing, but hearing that her minutes of perverse throating had failed to so much as dent the boy’s libido filled her with a mixture of dread and frustration unlike anything she had endured prior.

Beset by these emotions, she spent several seconds presenting her sex-slogged facial features up at the boy in silence before the pressures of her circumstance drew a kneejerk response from her.

Behind a burst back up to her feet wobbled by sexual euphoria, Sigma raised her left hand into a firm point of her index finger down at the youth.

Expectedly, diatribe followed.

“L-Like I s-said, don’t get cocky! Just because you’re a fat-cocked brat doesn’t mean you're better at this than I am!” she spat. “If you want to embarrass yourself by splattering your whole load inside my cunt all at once, be my guest! You’ll be crying against my tits like a baby before you even know what hit you!”

In defiance of whatever unbothered retort the boy might spew at her, Sigma punctuated her claims with an immediate stride towards his bed. Still cognizant of the fact that his desires were to come first, she stopped at its foot, turned to face its expanse with her front, and afterwards descended to lay her back across the floor space behind her.

Very quickly did it come apparent that these motions were only a portion of a much larger transition. Once on her back, Sigma inched herself downwards to bring the soles of her feet as close to the base of the boy’s bed as she could. At the limit that she had measured with her eyes throughout her approach, she displayed a fraction of the core strength built throughout her combat training in a smooth peel of her legs up and off of the ground. Maintaining their ascent until it teased a ‘folding’ of her lower abdominals back down into contact with the flesh above them, she then aligned her lower back with the foot of the boy’s mattress, and finally braced her partly-folded frame by dropping herself against it.

Then, and only then, did she spread her legs apart from one another. Exposing the syrup-drenched plumpness of her cunt and the extent to which her sweat had glazed her midsection with a firm, horizontal split whose width exceeded the capacity of untrained feminine joints, she with this completed the arrangement of her frame into a position that even a 4-year-old could use.

Subsequently, she flicked her inverted gaze back towards the boy she had abandoned and beckoned for him to do as he pleased.

“Hurry up, let’s get this over with! Even someone as small as you shouldn’t have any problems if I’m like this, right?” she barked. “Go ahead and fuck me however you’d like. Don’t bother worrying about me, either; When you spurt after a thrust or two, I’ll be right here to catch you when you fall!”

After producing this claim, a confident smirk reticent of Sigma’s first spread across her lips. Unlike her first, though, its stay across her inverted visage was far shorter, and as a result, far less effective than its predecessor.

At the sight of the beginning of the boy’s progression towards her—a progression defined by a menacing bob of his slop-greased erection—holding it across her lips became far more effortful a task than it ought’ve.

Flaunting a shrug of his narrow shoulders as he walked, the boy met the arrangement of Sigma’s frame against his bed by stepping over her midsection to part his legs to either side of her inverted torso. Set, he inched the plant of his feet backwards until his calves’ contact with the front of his mattress required that he bend his left leg at the knee and plant it atop its surface to continue driving himself backwards.

Upon arrival at a position that left his slop-caked glans directly above Sigma’s presented mound, he took hold of his erection at its root and plunged his crotch inwards. Pushing forward via his right foot’s persistent contact with the ground, he with these motions produced a square, downward-angled plunge of his erection through the slickened puffiness of Sigma’s cunt and down into the underused tightness of her feminine folds.

In spite of his being a child, the first thrust that he produced exceeded Sigma’s attempt at dragging his cock into her throat in both brutality and effect. After the first few inches of his length were gored through the mouth of her cunt, the boy incrementally inched himself forward alongside it. Eventually allowed to replant his left foot against the floor in return for a sharp downward bend of his chest near to contact with Sigma’s, his efforts culminated in his tiny body mass being put behind his shaft’s depression. With both it and gravity backing his ingress, its completion resulted in a gut-bloating, cervix-sandwiching hilt of his oversized endowment within Sigma’s cunt. Studded abdominals tented by a flesh-wrapped hook of juvenile cockmeat and reproductive organs made to bear an invasive pressure unlike anything they had managed prior, her innards embraced within seconds what her throat had required several minutes to accept in part,

The potency of the boy’s first thrust was made obvious in time with its completion. Whereas Sigma’s throating had failed to draw even a grumble of discomfort from his throat, his balls’ compression against the face of her cunt saw a wide smirk drawn across the boy’s lips. At the same time, an inordinately cute groan of pleasure headed by the words “OH FUCK♥!” from Sigma were pushed into a brief reverberation through the boy’s bedroom.

Deaf to his partner’s squealing, the boy began thrusting well before her outburst came to an end. Stabilizing his body weight with a compression of his palms against Sigma’s hips, he subsequently committed himself to the delivery of one curved, downward angled plunge of his crotch after another. These complimented by vehement outward wrenches of his hips that dragged his erection back along the hooked path he had selected, the ‘shape’ taken on by his ministrations quickly acquired the brutal, testicle-smothering qualities of a thoroughly-inappropriate breeding session.

Incidentally—but unsurprisingly to the boy—the initiation of his thrusting chain coincided with Sigma’s first act as an ‘active participant’ in the splitting of her cunt in minutes. Debilitated by the stimulation that had been gored from the mouth of her cunt through to contact with her core, the seconds that separated this moment from the retractive portion of the boy’s first thrust were spent by her in starry-eyed bliss.

Yet to entertain a cock long enough to depress her cervix with its glans and hewn perversely enough to bully the arousal-fattened puffiness of her inner walls with their bloat, its sudden retraction through her innards (and her syrup-glazed inner walls’ dispossession of its bloat) fished a strained exclamation from the back of her throat directly in sequence with the event.

Much like the others that she had produced, its air was one of pouty defiance.

“F-FUCK~! D-Do you even know w-what you’re—NNUGHHG~♥—doing with t-that thing!? Y-You’re supposed to start slow for a girl when you’re lugging around that much cock!” she grunted, utterance occasionally segmented by the beginnings of the boy’s thrusts. “T-Th’ only thing you’re gonna accomplish if you keep—GIYUHH♥—s-spiking your c-cock up and down like that is making yourself b-blow faster—I-I’m not gonna feel anything a-at all!!”

As indicated by the nervous strain audible in her latest outburst, Sigma’s intention in the act was not to spur her tiny charge on to further aggression, but to measure his gut-rending abuse of her folds to a scale that she could manage.

In the wake of his first thrust, pleasure receptors that she did not know her insides had were set ablaze with stimulation. With the inclusion of the satisfying strain associated with the mouth of her cunt being spread to accommodate the girth of its latest invader, no less than three sources of obscene pleasure were tapped throughout any given thrust the boy produced.

Owing to the inversion of her torso and gravity’s weighing down on his thrusts, the inward portions of his hooked plunges delivered especially invasive blows against the flesh-button protecting her uterus. Already fattened by the sudden ‘excavation’ of the pocket of cuntflesh directly opposite it and the stinging bliss that the boy’s glans ground into it, the slanted punches of its nose (his glans’) face up against its bloat sent throbs of pleasure rippling through Sigma from her uterus up to her brainstem. Elating depressions supplemented by a partial greasing with precum, the stimulation wrought from each of the impacts were recognizable by her addled psyche as being somehow distinct from one another.

The tenting of her midsection was exactly the same. Throughout each of the boy’s hilts, the sheer size of his erection resulted in a partial depression of her uterus, and the steady ascension of a curved hook of flesh-wrapped cockmeat at her midsection. With its rise came a pleasure-tinged pain inherent to the bloating of her midsection, and the conduction of an addictive satisfaction through her cunt. However abnormal, something about watching as her studded abdominals were invalidated by the breakneck inflation and deflation of her guts with cockflesh was too satisfying for her innards to ignore.

As complimented by the specifics of her cunt’s jackhammer-esque excavation, these pleasures were only made more potent. For every sickle-shaped plunge the boy produced, a viscous discharge of her feminine lubricant saw his crotch greased with flesh splatters of fluid, and his testicles fed resources with which to perpetuate the regular *PLOPPS* and *PLAPPS* produced by their assault on the mouth of her cunt. This aside, the bloated plush of her vaginal canal—one yet to entertain a shaft even half the length of her current suitor’s within its midst—were subjected to compression by the boy’s girth and the wriggling of its finger-thick blood vessels against its interior. Both exacerbated by the pleasure that the boy earned from her womanhood’s abuse, the production of these sensations persisted whether he was stabbing himself inwards, or defying the skin-tight suckle of her folds to drag himself outwards. Per the ‘givens’ of his inches-long stroke length, they like this became constant fixtures in the cock-based degradation of her psyche.

Of course, specifics aside, the term ‘degradation’ did not quite sum up her experience. Thrust by drag by thrust, the boy’s ministrations tore chunks of resolve and dignity from Sigma’s core. Try as she might to hold each fraction in place, the feminine satisfaction fucked into her time and time again proved sufficient to wrest them from her weakened grasp each and every time.

Within a minute, her desire to be through with her ‘job’ as quickly as possible vanished. A minute after this, she began to wonder what it might be like to enjoy the pleasure the boy was providing on a daily basis. Then, not seconds after her fifth minute spent as a squirting holster for his cock, she enjoyed an epiphany:

Between the two of them, it was actually the boy who owned the most sexual experience.

“HIIYUUUGHH F-FUCK~! FUCKFUCKFUUUUCKK ♥♥! STIR UP MY LEAKING CUNTMEAT MOOOOREE ♥!” behind her epiphany, a shrill squeal accented by a warping of her frustrated expression into one dominated by a perverse smile burst from the back of her throat throughout the boy’s thrusts. “B-BEAT UP MY CERVIX; M-MAKE SURE MY WOMB IS NICE N’READY TO DRINK DOWN WHATEVER SLOPPY COCKJUICE YOU BLAST INSIDE ME!”

“I-I’LL DRINK IT ALL; I-I’LL STOP BEING S-SUCH AN ARROGANT BITCH AND SLURP UP EVERY DROP OF NUT YOU PUT INSIDE ME—J-JUST KEEP MASHING MY CUNT LIKE A STUPID MASTURBATION TOY!”

While in no way obliged to fulfil his older partner’s requests, these outbursts found the boy in an especially ‘giving’ mood. Softened in part by the cumbersome weight that had taken up residence within his crotch, her cooing prompted him to unfasten his palms from off of her hips and replace them at the root point of her thighs’ undersides. Raising his torso throughout the transition, he afterwards brought his thrusting metronome to a momentary halt in favor of applying a final adjustment to his splitting of Sigma’s folds.

With both hands, he guided her thighs to a perpendicular spread relative to her torso, and pushed. Pushing forward with both of his feet simultaneously, he used the weight of his body to slide her upper back far enough forward to drop her lower back out of contact with the lip of his mattress. Then, right as her lower body was set to collapse with the ground, he slammed his torso downward to bend her thighs backwards such that her ankles were left directly opposite her ears.

Behind the thud produced as Sigma was folded against the floor, he continued thrusting with only his own stimulation in mind. Intent on gutting Sigma’s folds with the same hooked jackhammer metronome he had managed prior (this one benefitting from her frame’s grounding against the floor), he successfully yoked repeated eruptions of heated cuntslime from her depths for several additional seconds before the weight within his crotch demanded that he hilt himself one final time.

On resumption of his cervix-tenting hilt into Sigma’s cunt, the seal holding the semen wadded within the root of his cock at last succumbed to the weight pressed against it. In an instant, a pressure-backed thread of semen shot through the length of his cock as a urethra-fattening bullet burst from the nose of his glans into a sputtered expulsion against, and seconds later, directly through the midsection of Sigma’s cervix. Comparable to a shoelace in length, its point-blank explosion against the battered babybutton resulted in most of its volume being consumed in a grossly-layered caking of its exterior before its remainder could leap up into a uterus-warming blurt directly into her core.

The ropes of nut released behind the first were far more effective post-discharge. Amidst their delivery, a descent of Sigma’s cervix and a dilation of its midsection resulted in the boy’s spurting cocktip being suckled in such a way that invited each and every burst of semen that left his cock into a grotesque splatter across the flooring and ceiling of her womb.

Their acquiring this effectiveness was no coincidence, either. Owning a consistency comparable to an extremely dense adhesive as mixed with sludge viscous enough to flow as a fluid but heavy enough to appear lumpy or semi-solid when made to sit across a surface, the cockjuice that the boy had stored within himself was of a variety that female organs were not designed to ignore. When the face of Sigma’s sex-fattened babybutton was caked with the squirming muck in amounts that rivalled the entirety of a lesser male’s orgasm, the destruction of her mental defenses by the boy’s cock were translated down to her reproductive organs. Made to perceive the balmy semen surging into her core as the semen of male capable of inseminating them several times over, both her cervix and uterus responded by opening themselves to whatever amount of inundation the cock within them intended to provide.

Through this, the interior of her womb was bloated by semen within a half-minute. As ropes of semen just as fat and lengthy as the first were messily plastered across the floor of her uterus on a second by second basis—this in turn caking a significant volume of the substance to the organ’s roof whilst creating a batter-thick pool of the substance across its floor—the amount of time required for the organ’s natural volume to be completely consumed by semen was curtailed commeasurably. By virtue of their compilation atop one another at innumerable angles and the displacement of a given rope’s contents by those that followed it, the glorified semen balloon’s inner surface area was consumed by a wriggling foundation of cockjuice, and was afterwards made to shoulder the task of accommodating additional layers of the substance throughout the remainder of the boy’s orgasm. Inundation narrated by a mixture of guttural *BLORTS* and *SLRCHS* produced as semen collided itself throughout its compression into her womb, defining the event as the boy’s thoroughly seeding Sigma or her cunt’s famished chugging of cockjuice became a matter of personal preference.

Momentarily, of course.

When the passage of time resulted in the semen spurted into the organ’s midst ‘padding’ the layers smeared to its inner lining into coalescence, declaring the event as an example of the former became far more appropriate than anything else. In the aftermath of the happening, Sigma’s once-taut midsection was forced into a progression adoption of a portly sac of ‘chub’ constituted by her semen-bloated uterus flesh whilst the boy, yet fettered for his effort, raised his midsection out of contact with her stomach to allow the noisy bloating of her middle to progress to whatever extreme his balls intended for it.

Sweaty and smiling, his first words following his release lacked even a hint of orgasmic exasperation.

“Neat. In the end, you were way better than any of those other ladies. You kind of talk a lot, but your body backed up a lot of it.” he began, calmly. “I think I’ll try to keep you. It’s kinda more up to Father than me, but if I tell him that I want to continue hiring you, he’ll probably say yes.”

“You’ll probably have to stop being a mercenary or whatever, but you’d make way more money this way anyway, right?”

Incidental to the boy’s utterance was a significant ebbing of the outflow of semen from his length. Slowed to the extent that the now beachball-sized sac of languid, semen-bloated uterus-flesh underneath her abdominals no longer appeared in the midst of perpetual growth, the strain that accompanied the happening was mitigated enough for Sigma to reacquire the ability to focus on something other than the sensation of semen swelling her womb.

Comically, the first thing that her mind jumped to was the squirming of portly sperm cells against the inner lining of her uterus. After this came a few seconds of dwelling on the continued writhe of the boy’s cockveins against her subjugated folds, and behind this, the complete devotion of her attention onto the offer that had been tabled towards her.

Fucked and filled beyond interest in her pride and profession, the answer that she produced to her suitor’s question was one shaped solely by her desires in the present—

Desires wholly focused on living her life as an inseminated toilet for a little boy’s cockjuice.

“Y-Yes’hi….hleash…” Sigma stammered, parted maw and saliva-drenched tongue addling her speech. “hleash k-keep fillin’ me ith y-your ‘abyjuice; I ‘on’t ‘hare about bein a-anything ‘hlsh anymore…”

Eventually, though, she reigned herself in.

“I just wanna keep getting’ fucked and bred by you forever ♥.”


End file.
